


Choose the right one

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock x plus size reader, Eddie Brock x you, F/M, eddie brock x reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Eddie and [Y/N] are having an affair and caught feelings along the way, which makes him have to choose between the reader and Anne





	Choose the right one

Your heart pounded harshly against your rib cage as the elevator brought you to Eddie’s and Anne’s apartment floor, not believing what you were about to do. You and Eddie had been having an affair for six months, it had started out as a simple one-night stand when he and Anne had had a big fight but the sex quickly turned into something more.

You spent free every moment with Eddie, he was somehow able to keep Anne in the dark and not make her speculate anything. The love that two of you felt was strong and intense, something you had never experienced in your life but the only thing that hurt was that he loved Anne just as much as he loved you. The jealousy made your stomach churn whenever she unknowingly interrupted you and Eddie’s intimate moments together which also reminded him that he still had to go home to her, touch, kiss and love her the same way he had just done with you.

It was difficult for Eddie to choose who he truly wanted to be with and that had caused you to burst out in anger a few days ago, screaming at him to make up his mind so that you’d stop hurting. he hated to see you in such distress and promised you that he would let you know who he’d choose. He left your apartment with a heavy heart as the fight was replaying in his head, his heart painfully clenching in his stomach as It made him anxious to think about letting the one of you go, for good. But Eddie knew that is very selfish of him to have two women at his side and was determined to go deep into his feelings and choose one.

After spending the days pacing around in your apartment, you had enough and made your way to Eddie, not liking the way you had been kept in the dark. So, here you were, marching your way down the hall to his and Anne’s apartment while trying to find the words to say to him. Once you had arrived at their door, you harshly knocked on it and took a few deep breaths, a part of you having missed him so much and excited to see his face again.

The door swung open and a confused looking Anne opened it, you were about to say something when you noticed a shiny diamond ring on her right ring finger. Your heart dropping to the pit of your stomach as reality dawned onto you. “Uh, may I help you?” Anne asked you, not liking the way you were staring at the engagement ring. Of course she had no idea who you were and to see you standing there in shock while staring at her hand made her feel uncomfortable and a little bit threatened.

Your stomach churned while you felt your heart shatter into tiny pieces in your chest, tears began to brim your eyes while you slowly focused your gaze on her face. “I..Uh…” was all you were able to get out as the tremendous pain in your chest made it hard for you to properly form a sentence. “Baby? Who is it?” Eddie’s voice came from behind Anne before he walked up to her and immediately froze upon seeing you there.

“[Y/N], I can explain” he began while panic rushed through his body but you just shook your head and let out a shaky breath before running away, ignoring his calls and Anne’s confused “Eddie?! Who is she?!” while quickly getting into the elevator and watching Eddie run up to you but the doors closing just in time to stop him from getting to you. You were a panting and crying mess while cussing at yourself of being stupid enough to think that he’d choose you instead of Anne, the woman he had been seeing for years and already had started build a life together with.

With a broken heart, you arrived at the lobby and made your way out of the building, desperately in need to forget the past six months of your life with Eddie. “One thing left to do” you mumbled to yourself while making your way to the liquor store close to your apartment in the pouring rain and not caring at all.

 

* * *

 

“W-Why don’t you love me?” you sniffed while walking your way down the streets, a bottle of Whisky in your hands and the rain still pouring down. It was a little over midnight and you had wondered off to a part of the city you didn’t know quite well but didn’t feel bothered as you knew that nobody you knew would recognize you crying and drinking away your heartbreak.

The people who passed you either gave you a weird or sympathetic glance but didn’t bother to ask if you were doing okay and needed protection from the rain. You cried Eddie’s name after taking a large gulp of your drink and hissing at the burning sensation it left down your throat before continuing to walk your way down the quiet street.

“Hey, mama!” an unknown, male voice spoke from behind you. You turned around and noticed a man along with his clique making their way over to you, their faces half covered by their hoodies but you could clearly see them smirk. You immediately had a bad feeling and dropped your bottle of Whiskey before starting to run down the streets, fear and anxiety rushing through your body.

“Oh, come on! Don’t run away! We just want to have some fun with you!” the leader of the clique shouted after you while you cussed out loud, your vision half blurred as the alcohol was slowly affecting your body. Soon enough, your lungs were burning from all the running and panting and you ran into an empty alley, praying that the men had stopped following you.

You hunched down and rested your hands on your knees for support while trying to catch your breath and hating to see how miserable your life already had turned into after losing Eddie. Fresh tears made their way down your cheeks and you sniffled loudly while wishing that the unbearable pain in your chest would stop and make you forget about him.

The sound of footsteps approaching you made you stand up straight and frown upon realizing that the clique had caught up to you, blocking the way so that you weren’t able to leave the alley. “P-please don’t do this” you begged, your body trembling in fear as you knew that screaming wouldn’t help you.

The leader walked up to you and bit his lip, “It won’t take, we promise” he darkly chuckled, loving how the fear made you gasp out loud and stare at him wide eyed. You clenched your eyes shut and silently prayed for a miracle to happen.

“Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!” Eddie’s voice shouted as he walked into the alley, pushing the few other men to the side while glaring at the leader who had turned to him with a smirk on his face. “It’s five against one dude. Why don’t you just go home instead of getting beat down? We don’t want to waste our energy on you” he said and then shot you a seductive look to which you frowned in disgust, silently happy that your prayer had been heard.

Eddie clenched his jaw while staring deeply into your eyes, “I said, leave her alone” he hissed through gritted teeth. “No” the leader spoke and walked up to him, cracking his knuckles while the rest of the clique stood around Eddie, blocking his way of escaping the circle. “Are you deaf? Just get the fuck out of here and let us do our business” the leader hissed, clearly annoyed that Eddie didn’t bulge or seemed intimidated.

His gaze was still fixed on you, love and sadness clouding his eyes while he slowly put his arms in the air. You bit your lip as you knew what was about to happen and knew that one word would jeopardize everything. “I’m not deaf but you’re about to regret being born, buddy” Eddie calmly exclaimed.

“Now?” Venom thought to which Eddie nodded his head, his veins swelling and turning black while the whole clique titled their heads sideways in confusion. The symbiote slowly began to take over Eddie’s body, his safely locking him inside while Venom took its posture, growling loudly while glaring down at the leader.

“Now” it spoke with a devious grin on its face, “Do you want to play?” two men shouted in horror and immediately took off running while waving their hands in the air, traumatized at what they just had seen, the other one fainted on the spot and the last one peed his pants, not being able to move his body.

The leader swallowed hard as fear rushed through his body, “Not so tough now, huh?” Venom chuckled and leaned down, letting his monstrous tongue lick all over the man’s face while he whined in disgust at the smell and feeling of it. His legs trembled while Venom took him by the collar and lifted him in the air to face it.

“Now you listen to me, you little bitch” the symbiote growled, “I am starving, so tempted to bite off your delicious head and go chase after your little friends to eat theirs too, but Eddie doesn’t want me to” Venom explained, making you let out a relieved sigh once it glanced at you and nodded its head.

“So, we’re going to make a deal. Never approach this woman or any other women again, okay? Do that, and I’ll let you and your stupid friends live. If not, you’ll feel my teeth dig themselves into your skin and rip your head off, understood?” Venom growled, huffing into the man’s face which made him let out scared whimpers while nodding his head frantically.

“I-I promise!” he cried, wishing that what he was seeing was just a nightmare he’d be able to wake up from. Venom loosened its grip on his collar and let the man drop onto the floor. He got up with shaky legs and ordered his friend to drag the body of the fainted one out of the valley. They succeeded after a few tries as Venom scared them by growling loudly and slowly stepping towards them.

Once the men were gone the symbiote turned to you, “You’re safe now” it reassured you before slowly disintegrating itself back into Eddie’s body. You let out a long sigh, the anxiety and fear slowly leaving your body as you bit your lip and avoided Eddie’s piercing gaze.

You leaned against the wall and stared down at your shoes, wishing that you could hold him one last time and show him how much you loved him before letting him go off and marry Anne, stay with her for the rest of his life. You were so in your thoughts and didn’t notice Eddie walking up to you, not caring about the pouring rain as all he could think of was you.

“[Y/N]” his soft voice spoke before you felt him place two of his fingers beneath your chin and gently lift your head so that you could meet his piercing glance. Your heart skipped a beat the second you looked into his beautiful eyes, “Thank you” you muttered, remembering that he just had saved you from a sexual assault.

“You’re welcome” Eddie mumbled, his eyes switching from your eyes down to your lips as his mind, body and soul were yearning for you. He gently caressed your cheek while wrapping his other arm your thick waist, softly pushing you harder against the wall but you didn’t mind.

“What you saw earlier” Eddie began but you clenched your eyes shut and cleared your throat, “I-it’s okay, I understand why you chose her and it’s not my place to complain about it. I mean, what we had was just lust nothing more” you lied through your gritted teeth, your heart painfully clenched at your own words.

Eddie frowned and shook his head, your words not sitting him well, “No. What we have is true love. What you saw earlier was a misunderstanding” you furrowed your eyes in confusion and slowly shook your head, “Anne and I were having a fight again, I was in the middle of breaking up with her when she noticed that her grand mother had sent her a tiny box.

I was about to continue telling her that I wanted out of the relationship when she opened it and saw the engagement ring. The two of us were very confused because getting engaged was the last thing we were thinking about. When you knocked on the door, she just had slipped it on to see if it fitted and then she opened the door…” Eddie explained, feeling so sorry for having caused you again much pain and sadness.

“Oh” was all you were able to say while removing his hand from your cheek and rubbing your hands together, not knowing what to do or say. Eddie sighed and leaned in, his soft and wet lips brushing against yours while never breaking the intense gaze.

“I love you, [Y/N]. I might have been with Anne for a few years but the love I have for you is not comparable to her and I am so sorry for not being able to realize it from the beginning. I would have saved you all the tears and heartache. I love you, I love you so much and I choose you” his words made smile creep up your face before the two of you smashed your lips together in a passionate kiss.

You immediately let out pleased hums while wrapping your arms tightly around each other, wishing to never be apart again. You moved your lips sensually against one another, pouring all the love you had for one another into the breathtaking kiss before pulling away as the need for oxygen became too much. “I love you too” you smiled to which Eddie kissed your hand and then gently pulled you out of the ally, happy to finally be with you.


End file.
